Halfway to Heaven
by HPgrlalwaysn4eva
Summary: Lily Evans is your ordinary witch living an ordinary witches' life. Or not? Like other teenage girls she's going through problems with friends, school, and boyfriends. But who does she really love. James or Sirius? And what problems does she face on her j


Lily Evans woke up with a pounding pain in her head.  
  
"Stop it, Petunia!" she gasped, realizing her sister was hitting her in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Your little boyfriends on the phone," teased Petunia.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," said Lily, picking up the phone on her bedside table.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Lil, where are you?" said the voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
"What do you mean 'where am I'?" asked Lily. "I'm at home, duh!"  
  
"Hello?" clued in Remus. "You were supposed to be at James's an hour ago!"  
  
Lily quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, turned over in her bed, and looked at her clock. Then she turned back to the phone.  
  
"Be there in ten minutes," she said before slamming the phone back down onto the receiver.  
  
"Going on a date?" asked Petunia, who was still standing at the foot of Lily's bed.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Lily. "Wouldn't you be jealous?"  
  
"I-I," started Petunia, "could get a date if I wanted one."  
  
"Sure," said Lily, creeping out of her bed.  
  
"I could, too!" yelled Petunia.  
  
"Go away," said Lily, pushing her sister towards the door.  
  
"This is my room too!" said Petunia, before stomping out the door.  
  
Quickly Lily through on an orange tee shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. Then she threw on her old sneakers and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry, without breakfast?" asked Lily's mother, who was dusting the mirror in front of the door.  
  
"Down to James's house," said Lily.  
  
"Not without breakfast," said Mrs. Evans. "There's some pancakes on the table."  
  
"Mom," groaned Lily. "I was supposed to be there an hour ago! I told Remus I'd be right over!"  
  
"Oh, go ahead," Mrs. Evans gave in.  
  
"Thanks mom!" said Lily, giving her mother a hug, before running out the door.  
  
As Lily walked down the street, she could already feel the blazing sun on her back. As she crossed the street she saw her next door neighbors, Chloe and Stacey laugh at her. They were always making fun of her for the way she dressed and because she hung out with only boys. Lily walked faster, as to avoid hearing the other girls' comments.  
  
Soon she was in front of a large and beautiful yellow house. She walked up the drive and along the flower beds. She reached a large maple at the end of the yard. She looked up the tree and yelled, "Guys, I'm here! Let me up!"  
  
"How can we tell it's you?" called the voice of 14 year old James Potter.  
  
"Come on James!" called Lily.  
  
"If you're really Lily, then where did I hide Snape's Transfiguration Text book in our second year?" replied James.  
  
"Under the loose floorboard, in the fifth stall from the right, in the third floor boy's bathroom," answered Lily.  
  
James stuck his head over the floor board of his tree house so Lily could see his face. "Actually," he said. "It was the fifth stall TO the right not FROM the right."  
  
Lily giggled, "James Potter, let me up!"  
  
"Alright," smiled James, "Alright."  
  
Then a ladder fell from the tree house. In a matter of 5 seconds Lily reached the top of the tree. Inside the tree house James was sitting on the floor, Sirius was sitting at an old beanbag chair, Remus was eating doughnuts, and Peter was leaning against the wall in the corner.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Lily, flopping herself down next to James.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," said Sirius, who looked as if he would fall asleep.  
  
"So you woke me up for nothing!?" said Lily.  
  
"Come on," argued Remus. "It was ten thirty a.m., weren't you getting up anyways?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lily. "Well you caused me a beating in the head with a pillow from Petunia."  
  
"You let your bratty sister beat you up?" giggled Peter.  
  
"Look who's talking," James stood up for Lily, who blushed a little at this. Peter Pettigrew was sort of a third wheel when it came to their gang. He was a short, pudgy boy, who was very sensitive.  
  
"Two more weeks," said Remus, looking at a calendar on the wall.  
  
"Until what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"The first day at Hogwarts!" answered Remus.  
  
"Good! I can't wait to get away from Petunia," said Lily, sounding relieved.  
  
"When should we go to Diagon Alley?" asked James.  
  
"How about this weekend," said Remus.  
  
"Can't," answered James. "My parents will be gone all weekend, and I gotta baby sit."  
  
"How about Tuesday?" asked Lily.  
  
"Fine with me," answered Peter.  
  
"Good here," replied James.  
  
"Great!" stated Remus.  
  
"Sirius?" asked James, looking at Sirius, who was still on the beanbag chair.  
  
"What!?" asked Sirius, jumping because he had been dozing off.  
  
"Can you go to Diagon Alley on Tuesday?" laughed Lily.  
  
"Yeah," said Siruis. "I think."  
  
Then a voice came from James's back door. "James, boys, Lily!?" shouted the voice of James's mom, Alice.  
  
"Yes mom?" James yelled back.  
  
"Come get some lunch!" Mrs. Potter yelled back before they heard the back door slam shut.  
  
"Let's go!" said James. Quickly James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius didn't bother to climb down the tree, they just jumped. Peter took the ladder, very slowly. 


End file.
